The Strange Case of Dr. Jackel and Mr. Snyde transcript
Prologue: Opening Theme Song Intro Mario (cartoon head): "Hello, it's a me, Mario, please a sit a back and enjoy The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show." Mario Bros. Theme Music Plays In Background It's the Mario brothers and plumbin's their game They're not like the others who think they're so lame if your faucet's in trouble ' '' 'you can call them on the double' '' '''''They're faster than the others you'll be hooked on the brothers '' ''uh h-hooked on the brothers gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yo you're in for a treat '' ''so hang on to your seat get ready for a journey and remarkable feats you'll meet Bowser, the Goombas, Peach, Daisy and the others'' ' 'hangin' with the plumbers ''' ''you'll be hooked on the brothers '' '''''to the brink uh, uh I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers. the brothers the brothers Scene 1: Mario Bros. Plumbing Headquarters Mario and Luigi are playing chess. Mario: "Check mate." Luigi: "Don't take dis pe'sonally, Mario, we played dis game befo'e in ou' enti'e lives." On Door Mario: "Now who could dat be?" Mario and Luigi open the door to see Dr. Jackel with his transformation potion experiments. Luigi: "Hey, you must be Dr. Jackel." Dr. Jackel: "That's exactly right, and you must be the Super Mario Brothers." Mario: "We hea'd you transfo'm into Mistuh. Snyde when you drink dat transfo'mation potion." Dr. Jackel: "I only do it when I'm feeling up to it." The cartoon animated Mario head logo appears right on the television screen. Mario and Luigi are helping Dr. Jackel set up his transformation potion experiments. Mario: "Okay, here we go, dat about does it, Doctuh Jackel," Luigi: "now we'll just need tuh wait and see if yo' gonna tu'n intuh Mistuh Snyde o' not." Dr. Jackel: "You guys just wait and find out, I'm gonna test out this transformation potion myself." Mario: "Don't hu't yo'self dere." Dr. Jackel takes 1 sip of the transformation potion and begins feeling a bit cringy. Dr. Jackel: "I'm beginning to feel a bit cringy, what's going on with me?" Dr. Jackel begins transforming into Mr. Snyde. Mr. Snyde: "Mario, Luigi, I should thank you for bringing me into your plumbing headquarters." Mario: "Holy tortellini, Luigi, I doan believe he ackshully did it." Mr. Snyde: "Time to hunt and destroy." Luigi: "I tink yo' absolutely right, Mario," Peach: "we'd better follow him right away," Daisy: "let's go," Toad: "come on," Toadette: "we can't let him escape from here." Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette begin following Mr. Snyde around the entire building. Mario (off screen): "Stick around, paisanos, De All-New Supa Mario Brudda's Supa Show will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commerical Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Luigi (off screen): "And now, back tuh De All-New Supa Mario Brudda's Supa Show." The All-New Super Mario Bros. cartoon episode: Stone Statue Mayhem Gimme yo, yo It's the Mario Bros., and plumbin's their game found the secret warp zone while workin' on the drain lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Kingdom join the action with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the bros. Nooooooooow... evil Koopa and his minions are up to misbehavin' they kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Kingdom needs savin' abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers they can't help but be hooked on the bros. '' ''Uh! Scene 1: The Mushroom Kingdom Mario (cartoon version): Narrating Our story begins right a here on our journey through the Mushroom Kingdom, me, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and a Donkey Kong were all a walking around on our way to the Stony Kingdom. Luigi (cartoon version): "This place must a be magical," Toad (cartoon version): "and rocky too," Peach: "but good thing the Stony Kingdom's not too far away from here," Daisy: "we just need to keep walking around." The 9 explorers find the path to the Stony Kingdom. Mario: "Look, everybody, it's a the Stony Kingdom." Peach: "Mario, you finally found it," Diddy Kong: "now we can get outta here." The Stony Kingdom The 9 explorers walk around and see that an entire bunch of mushroom people are being turned into stone statues. Mario: "Holy ravioli, Luigi, look over a there!" Luigi sees the mushroom people being turned into stone statues. Mushroom Resident Number 1: "I can't move around!" Mushroom Resident Number 2: "Neither can I!" The mushroom people are now stone statues. Peach: "Oh my word," Daisy: "those poor little town's people!" Yoshi: "This must be 1 of Bowser's evil plans." Bowser (off screen): "You got that right, you pathetic little green dinosaur." Mario: "Mama mia, it's a Bowser," Luigi: "and he's got a his moon wand!" Donkey Kong: "We gotta go after him right away." The 9 explorers go right after Bowser and confront him as well. Bowser: "Catch them, my fellow army." Bowser Jr.: "Sure thing, Dad," Iggy: "you got it, Uncle Bowser," Goombas: "let's get them." Mario: "Not a so fast, Bowser," Luigi: "you're a going a down!" The 9 explorers begin running around while dodging Bowser's powerful attack moves, but Bowser waves his moon wand around and begins turning Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong into stone statues. Peach: "Hey, what's going on around here?" Daisy: "we're turning into stone statues ourselves!" Toadette: "This isn't good for my image!" Yoshi: "This isn't good for my looks either!" Donkey Kong: "Something's fishy around here!" Diddy Kong: "I don't like the looks of this!" Toad: "Boy oh boy, did you always have 1 of those days?" The 7 explorers are now stone statues. Bowser: "You're now stopping cold, stone cold." Mario: "Look at a them, Luigi, they're stone a solid," Luigi: "we must a get a them to Sorcerer Jack's cabin." The Mario brothers begin taking the 7 explorers' stone solid bodies on their way to Sorcerer Jack's cabin. Sorcerer Jack's cabin Sorcerer Jack: "Alakazam, alakazooey." Nothing happens. Sorcerer Jack: "It doesn't even work, Bowser's evil magic is super strong and powerful, the only way by reversing it, the curse can be broken for good." Mario: "Let's a go, we got a no time to lose," Luigi: "Let's confront a Bowser at a once!" The Mario brothers go out to confront Bowser and his evil army. Bowser's castle Goomba Number 1: "So, boss," Goomba Number 2: "who should be next?" Bowser: "How 'bout those pathetic Mario brothers? they're the next 1s on my list." The Mario brothers show up in Bowser's castle. Mario (off screen): "Not so a fast, Bowser!" Bowser: "Ah, the Mario brothers, long time no see." Luigi: "You're a going down!" Bowser: "Well too bad, you're the next 1s on my list." The Mario brothers begin doing their jumping action and fighting moves towards Bowser and his evil army. Category:The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show season 1 episode scripts